In My Head
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: What if Derek met Penelope the day before they "met" in the series, at a bar? Oh the things that could have happened. One-shot to "In My Head by Jason Derulo" *Note* Due to my friends wanting more, I've expanded the oneshot to a multichapter
1. Chapter 1

_School is finally out and here is the first story I've written. Enjoy! Song is "In My Head" by Jason Derulo_

_As ALWAYS, I own NOTHING. _

_Much love_

Derek Morgan watched her from the corner of his eye all night; he wanted to be all over her. She was gorgeous in a way that no other woman could ever compare, he wanted to cross the bar to just say something to her but he was nervous. He had never been this nervous before, he was the infamous playboy of the BAU, why did this blonde, curvy, goddess of woman have him tongue-tied?

_**Come on.  
Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**_

**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.**  
**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**  
**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**  
**I can see it going down, going down.**

He watched a man walk to her and give her a drink, he had thought of this multiple times being a bar. What is the amount of women who leave with UNSUBs yet to be caught? He decides to walk up to her. As he gets closer, he becomes intoxicated by the smell of strawberries that is radiating from the blonde curls. He softly taps her on the shoulder to see a look of panic and disgust at the man who had been trying to get into her pants. He looked down and saw she was wearing a form fitting black dress, and he gulped, he was doomed. She had killer legs down to her feet in a pair of sexy, and sexy didn't express them enough, red heels. He lost his train of thought; all he could see in his head were images of her and that dress on the floor.

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**_

**Some dudes know all the right things to say.**  
**When it comes down to it, its just a game.**  
**Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.**  
**Get down to business lets skip foreplay.**

He saw her staring at him with her sexy hazel eyes. He finally dug deep and found the balls he apparently lost walking over and asked,

"Hey baby girl, can I buy you a drink"

He watched her looking him up and down, she closed the small space between them and her lips were close to his and said,

"Oh Sugar, we both know what you want and you're a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder. You could have anyone in this bar and you are here, asking Miss Penelope Garcia, if you can buy her a drink?" She paused for his response and when he only nodded she continued, " Well, then Mama would love a Sex on the Beach"

She walked towards the bar; he needed to show her he wasn't like the other guy, he finally paid attention to the song in the background and he grabbed her by the arm and said "Oh Baby girl, that drink will wait, I want to show you what words can't express." He spun her around and began to move her hips with his.

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.**_

**In my head, I see you all over me.**  
**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**  
**Youll be screaming no.**  
**In my head, its going down.**  
**In my head, its going down.**  
**In my head.**

He spun her around again when he felt her grind against him, it was torture, he wanted her so badly. He heard soft moans coming from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. He gave her a shocked look, he was never with a woman so aggressive. She stopped and whispered in his ear,

"I assume you have a car, why don't you drive us back to your place before I jump your perfectly sculpted ass here in this club. Which does have a name right?"

Derek didn't need to be told twice, he said, "Derek, baby girl, the name is Derek Morgan." He pulled her towards his SUV and headed towards his place

_**Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.**_

**Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.**  
**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**  
**Youll see a side of love you've never known.**  
**I can see it going down, going down.**

They got inside the door and he pushed her against it and kissed her deeply as he undid the dress. She was moaning his name as the zipper got stuck while he was nipping at her neck. He tore the garment off and threw it towards the ground. He growled at her shocked expression as he kissed her breasts, they fell perfectly after he undid her bra, "Bill me, baby, I will buy you a new one" He went to pick her up when he noticed she got nervous, he knew exactly why, he could tell. He picked her up with ease and carried her to the bedroom and began to take his own shirt off. Below him was a gorgeous curvy woman he didn't expect to come home with. He kissed down her body until he reached her panties and removed them. He smirked, as they were red lace, the same red of her bra and heels. He used his tongue and teased her until she began to whimper for him. He removed his pants and then waited for the loud moan he loved. He went so deep and slow at first and when he heard her beg to go faster he picked up the pace. He kissed and bit at her neck as she dug her nails into his back. After an hour of fucking this gorgeous curvy woman, they both hit the highest climax experienced before falling asleep. Neither expected the night to end this way.

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.**_

**In my head, I see you all over me.**  
**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**  
**You'll be screaming more.**  
**In my head, its going down.**  
**In my head, its going down.**  
**In my head.**

He woke up and found a note on the nightstand:

**Thanks for the best sex I've ever experienced. I don't normally shag and run but I can't be late for my first day at my new job. I also don't leave notes, so in a few hours I will regret this very note**

**- PG or Babygirl **

Hours later at work he saw her walk by. He need to act nonchalant about apparently sleeping with a coworker last night so he asked the resident genius, Dr. Reid who the new technical analyst was. When he said Gomez, Derek was stunned no one knew this woman yet. He called out Gomez, she didn't respond. He called out Baby girl, she stopped and turned around, almost to challenge him if he'd remember her, "Baby girl?"

Life just got interesting for Derek Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

**As noted, I decided to change this into a multichapter story. Enjoy. Much love everyone, here is chapter 2! :) **

**Love,**

**Ash**

Derek Morgan was not sure how to handle this situation; he had never really taken a woman home and then saw her again. Here he was, the playboy and he actually was interested in a woman for more than the physical release. He never let anyone close, what was it about this woman, this Penelope Garcia that made it through his barrier. He needed to know more about her, her fears; her desires and what brand that shampoo is that kept him enamored. He heard her laugh and then JJ joined in with her. They were having girl talk and he needed to know what she was saying.

"JJ, it is a shame that he's a playboy, he was so good in bed. I could be happy getting that fill of chocolate every night."

JJ had a disgusted expression her face before responding, "Oh my dear, Penelope, don't get caught up in the Derek Morgan fanclub, don't get me wrong, I trust him with my life and he's like a brother to me. You just finally got your big break in the BAU after being here for 3 years, don't let Morgan break that concentration on impressing Hotch."

Derek sighed in disgust with himself, he finally found a decent woman and his own reputation was going to cockblock him permanently. He felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled the phone out and saw the caller id said "Mama" , he would have to snoop another day. You never make your Mom wait, especially when the anniversary of his dad's death was approaching.

"Hey Mama"

"Hello, how is my baby boy?"

"I'm doing alright, Mama, I'm safe and not doing anything stupid"

"How about on the front of finding a woman to give me some grandbabies?"

Derek sighed because he thought of Penelope being the mother of his children. What is going on with him, they had sex ONCE and now he's all mushy over her?

"Derek, what's that sigh for?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ma"

"Do you want to try that again or do I have to board a plane and whoop your ass?"

"Fine, Ma, I think I found a great girl"

"Then what's the sad sigh for, sweetie?"

"My own reputation is going to ruin it before I can even get her"

"I told you to stop messing around, D. You have to work for it if you want it. Love isn't easy; it worth it if you can find it."

"I know, Ma"

" I was just checking in on you, take care and don't be stupid. You'll figure it out. Love you baby boy"

"I love you too, Mama"

He took the phone and put it back in his pocket, he needed to figure out a way to get her to see him for more than great sex. He smirked; he was really good at that though. He got a brilliant idea.

He got flowers, many different colors like her outfits and her personality, in a vase. He walked to her office and the door was open slightly, he saw her sitting her chair holding a photograph in a frame. He watched her put it back where there was an empty space on her cluttered desk, the picture was of a younger her and two people who looked like her parents. He knocked softly on the door not to scare her, she turned around in her chair and looked confused.

"Derek, what brings you to my lovely lair?"

He hands her the flowers that had a card in it. She raised her right eyebrow in the cutest way. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Flowers, do you normally send your conquests flowers?"

"No, I just… never met a woman like you before and I know it will take more than flowers to prove I'm not my reputation. I just want a chance, to be important to someone."

He watched her smile and his heart skipped a beat like he was in every cheesy romance novel. He pointed to the picture on her desk and asks

"Are they your parents?"

"Yes, They died 7 years ago and it still feels like yesterday sometimes."

He had been looking around the room then moved to look in her eyes

"I'm sorry, Penelope, if it helps, I understand. My father died when I was young, he was a cop. I does get easier, never less painful but easier."

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver"

The pair stood there looking at each other before JJ knocked on her door and said " We have a case, meet in the conference room, both you" and left with a confused look on her fact.

Twenty minutes later, on the jet, he wondered if she read the note. Her ears must have been burning because she texted him.

**Hot Stuff, I will take a chance on you. Your place when you get home **

He smiled and then she messaged again

**Don't forget, you owe me a new sexy black dress. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, after this chapter I will be taking certain episodes through the seasons. In a review, give me an example of an episode or moment. Thanks,Everyone! Enjoy Chapter 3 :) **

**As always, I own nothing. *Ash***

Derek sat on the jet; finally the team was on their way back to Quantico. He sighed heavily and realized that he got to have a date with the lovely Penelope Garcia and immediately perked up. He pulled out his phone and called the gorgeous blonde tech goddess. She answered,

"Hello, Brown Sugar, how can I be of service?"

Derek chuckled at how flirtatious she was. "Well, Babygirl, there should be a package outside your door in, 5..4…3…2…." He heard a knock at her door and when he could tell she was situated back at her computer he finished, "and inside that box is what you will be wearing tonight on our date." He had ordered a black dress, just like the dress he had ripped, only a little nicer. She said he still owed her a dress and a dress she was going to have. He wanted only the best for this woman. He smiled as he heard her awe over it.

"Derek…. This is beautiful, thank you so much. I was joking about the dress… I can't believe you bought me a new dress"

"Well you better be wearing when we arrive back to Quantico, from there we are going out. I'm going to show you how the REAL Derek Morgan likes to dine. "

He heard her laugh and he could tell she was blushing. He was going to show her that he wasn't just a playboy, at least anymore.

"See you soon, Babygirl"

"I will be waiting, Hot Stuff."

When the plane landed Derek was the first one off the plane, behind him he head Elle and JJ talking.

"Someone apparently needs to relieve some tension"

"I heard he is taking our new TA on a date"

Elle, obviously shocked, "Wait, our playboy is taking someone on a second date? Or should I say first, does a one night stand turned awkward office stand off really a date?"

He turned around and said "Laugh it up you two. I happen to find Penelope a very interesting woman and one that can actually keep up with me" He brushed at his shoulder "Now I'm going to brush those comments off and go show that beautiful woman a…." Just as he turned around, there was Hotch with his patent glare.

"Seriously, Hotch, we need to get you out more or at least make you wear a bell. Seriously, man, you come out of now where like a suited up ninja"

Hotch cracked half a smile, "Yeah the suited up ninja that keeps having to save your ass from being killed."

Derek shrugged "Well isn't that the routine? I kick down the door and chase the sick bastard or bastards down and if necessary you put a bullet in them", He patted him on the shoulder as Hotch shook his head and walked to pick up his date.

When he made to her office he knocked on the door, when she turned around he wasn't the slightest bit prepared for what he saw. The dress fit her perfectly, even more than the dress she wore the night they met. As he looked her up and down it took all his strength not to try and strip her from it. It was time to think with his brain and not his penis, which was definitely hard right now. He hoped his inner conflict wasn't written across his face. He just held out he arm as she picked up her bag and said

"Lets go, Beautiful, I have a reservation for us in 30 minutes."

He saw as she paused for a second and gave him a guilty look, "Derek, I saw you watching JJ and I talk a few days ago. I really like you; you don't have to take me anywhere expensive or flashy to impress me. You already impress me. How selfless you are when it comes to saving people impresses me, also terrifies me but overall it's impressive. We have spent days working on this case, how about we order in food and just watch movies?"

"Woman, is there any possible way you could be more perfect?"

"I don't know, it depends on how you respond to the fact you don't have a choice on what we order in. We are having Thai food. There is no room for negotiation here."

He laughed and said, "You definitely are perfection"

When they arrived back at his place, he ordered the Chicken Pad Thai and springs rolls to share with Penelope. She was sitting on the couch, back in the clothes she wore the morning, the dress was being put away for a real special occasion. He was heading back into the living room to join her when his phone went off, he knew if it was another case he would go insane. He looked at the caller I.D and saw " Mama" and knew, just like last time, there was no ignoring Mama.

"Hey Mama"

"Hey Baby boy, how are doing? I know you may still be on case but can't fault a mama for checking in on her kids."

"No Mama, no blame anywhere, you gave me life you can stalk me if you want"

"Derek"

"Sorry Mama, but I am home now and actually I am…"

"Are you on a date tonight, Derek?"

"Yes, Mama, with a girl I really like so let me go out there so I don't screw up"

"Whatever can get me those grandbabies before I die"

"Love you too, Mama"

"Details tomorrow, sweetie, I want to know how has captured my boy's heart"

"Goodnight, Mama"

"Goodnight, Sweetie"

Just as he hung up the phone the doorbell rang signaling their food arrived. He carried the food back into the living room and finally sat down with Penelope. He picked out 3 movies and held them up.

"Alright, Babygirl, you get to choose what we watch"

He watched her go between the movies and she pointed to Casablanca. She smiled and said,

" I never would have pictured you the Casablanca type"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Penelope. Now lets relax and eat"

She leaned into him and they began their date night. He looked at her as the movie began and thought, 'I really could get used to this boyfriend thing'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 4, hope you all enjoy it! This chapter had me stumped for a month. I hope it was worth the wait, if not, sorry... not much I could do lol **

**Much love, *Ashlee***

Derek was sitting at his desk; things with Penelope were going well. She was staying over almost every day they weren't on case. He loved this woman, it was too early to propose to her but he knew he wanted to. He was waiting on the bomb fragments to arrive; he chose to stay back because this case was about bombs. He wasn't comfortable being around Gideon who recently returning from such a traumatic experience involving a bomb. He saw Garcia walk in alongside someone pushing a cart towards him. There was a box he knew inside held his bomb fragments. He reached for the box and said,

"My bomb fragments, let's start putting this bad boy together."

"Why bother, don't you just dust for prints and... stuff?"

He looked at her and chuckled, "Garcia, what are you doing in the FBI?"

"I didn't get into medical school."

Why does that not surprise me?

"Ouch," She punched him lightly, "that is what my father said."

After a little more banter Penelope left and he continues to assemble to pieces. He sat there staring at the pieces and he kept thinking of her. He needed to focus, someone was terrorizing Florida and all he could do was think about her. He sat staring at the bomb and then he heard her say, "You know, a watched bomb never assembles", as she walked around his desk playing on her DS.

"I'm down to the last few pieces and for the life of me I cant figure out how they fit together or if they fit together," he throws a piece exasperated onto the desk and sighed, "They might not even be part of the bomb at all"

"What's the big deal? You got most of it, I give you a B+"

"Thanks, big deal is, it could be part of a signature."

She said in a tone he couldn't point, "Signature? Like sign of the Zodiac that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, yeah, just like that", he said in a tone combined with teasing and a bit of condescension.

"I'm serious," she softly shoved him, "I was really wanted to learn that time."

His tone got serious as he explained, "Signature is the thing they…they get off on, like a flourish, a certain kind of pipe, certain mix of powders, like the Unabomber, he always used something wood in his bombs. I mean, I don't know, these guys think they are artist or something so they sign their work.

"And you think by putting the last of the pieces together you might find the signature?"

"Yeah, see sometimes the design itself is unique. So once we do put it all together and we compare it to other exemplars in IBIS database and see if the bomb was built by someone we may have already come across.

She picks up one of the remaining pieces and tries to help by saying, "If there was another piece like this…" He interrupts her to disagree, "I already tried it, didn't fit."

She continues anyway while showing him what she meant, "No, it could have been part of a longer rod that went through the top and all the way through."

He watches her, then surveys both sides of the bomb and looks at her with a stunned look on his face. She smiles and just explained,

"Tetris"

He signed in annoyance and touched his forehead, "Damn it"

"What, did I mess something up?" She questions but he is quick to slow her down, "No, Garcia, you nailed it, I know who built this bomb. The guy is doing life in federal prison." He just stood up and went to call Hotch.

Later that day, Derek walked towards Penelope sitting at a table; she had her food all ready to consumption. Her sandwich on a plate, her apple placed directly next to it parallel to her coffee. He felt bad that he was going to interrupt her lunch break. When he got to the table he dropped a folder on the table and said,

"You ready to do some work?" He watched her look disappointed and drop the sandwich to the plate, it was quite adorable when she retorted,

"Why not? I haven't slept this week; I might as well give up eating too."

"Aww, poor baby, try not to let the tears hit the paper; it gets a little messy', he teased.

"What are they?"

"These are emails from Bales account, Reid forwarded them to me."

"What are we looking for?"

"Right now, this guy, Walker. is in the wind so we gotta look at him from every angle, see if we can figure out his next move."

"Signature behavior, if Walker got bomb making tips from Bale then maybe he got tips of staying clear from the cops", She said with a bit of uncertainty waiting for his approval

"Ah Ah, someone's been taking notes."

"Medical school, Smedical school." She joked.

They both started laughing while he reached out for her hand and said,

"Well don't hurt yourself, Garcia." She made grunts of protest when passed her half of emails and continued, "Now find me something"

She smirked before saying, "And what do I get if I do find you something, Mr. Tough FBI Agent?" He leaned into her and whispered, "I will show you how an FBI agent really uses handcuffs." She smiled and jumped into the pages of emails.

"Oh that wasn't the response I was hoping for, baby girl."

She looked up at him, "Well we better get to solving this case or we will never see the inside of the bedroom."

"Oh, Garcia, you are so dirty, one track minded are we?" He teased.

"Well seeing as you have been pitching a tent since we got wind of this case, I wouldn't be the only one… unless bombs really turn you on."

He thought about his next comment but just chose to stay silent and let her think she had won. She would later learn… just how much she turned him on. She really was a special woman to him. He felt his phone buzz and it was a text from his mother.

**Love you, Derek. Tell Pen I said hi! You better be bringing her home for my next birthday.**

He stared dumbfounded at the text… her birthday was months away. He began to get a little nervous; this was a feeling he never felt before to this extent. He shook it off; tonight he was going to rock her world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is chapter 5 of my story, I was having a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go with this but my muse had an idea of its own. I'm sorry the updates are far between sometimes multi-chapter stories escape me. Hope you are still enjoying the story. **

**As you know, I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. **

Things were very different in the BAU since Elle left. They had just returned from a case and Derek couldn't stop the thought of when she walked into Hotch's office from crossing his mind. She just handed in her gun and badge to him and walked out of the building. He grew to like her a lot, she knew what was it was like to lose a father in the line of duty. She was like a sister to him and the fact she walked out to those doors and broke contact hurt more than he'd let anyone see. He was in the conference room, just drinking coffee when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Penelope; she leaned down to kiss his forehead. He sighed before he said,

"I know we have to be professional but do you think it would be unprofessional to give me a hug? Babygirl, I need it."

She sat in his lap and just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. They were just about to pull apart when they heard Hotch as he cleared his throat. Morgan jumped slightly before he joked, "Hotch, I have one word for you, just one word. Ninja. You, sir, are a ninja."

Reid who was behind Hotch chimed in, "No, Morgan, I have three words for you, get a room. If you were more aware of your surroundings while around Garcia then you wouldn't get jumped," he turned towards Penelope and finished with, "just don't take him into any allies, you may have to protect him."

Morgan scoffed at Reid's comment and Penelope just stood up and asked Hotch, "Do we have another case?"

"No, as long as the your paperwork is finished, you are good to go for tonight."

She looked toward Derek and gave him a look that he knew he could respond with a nod. He took her hand while they said a good evening to the group. They were in the parking lot he saw Penelope every so often would take glances at him. She would start to open her mouth to say something but just closed again. He found it adorable but grew curious about what was on her mind. She then answered his question.

"Derek, what is wrong? I can tell you just aren't yourself lately."

He just didn't answer. They reached his SUV and got inside, they had been traveling to work together. He went to start the SUV when she put her hand over his and that caused him to look at her. She said, " Derek…"He cut her off, "Please, not now Penelope." She just sighed and leaned back into the seat.

When they reached his place Penelope walked over to Esther and get in the driver seat. Derek was confused and he had trouble finding the words

"Baby girl, where are you going?

"If you aren't going to tell me what is wrong, that Elle leaving upset you and why, then I'm going home. I've been here for weeks because Derek it has been weeks since she left. I want you to tell me how you feel."

"Penelope… I just. . ."

She got upset and stepped out of her car to look at him.

"No, Hot Stuff, I love you. We've been at this relationship for months, in fact almost a whole year. I thought we got past these trust issues, I thought we were moving forward."

"Pen it isn't that easy for me. She understood things. She lost her dad in the line of duty, like me. We had a friendship like brother and sister and she just left without a word. We worked together for a long time and she just cuts the group out. One night we had conversation about losing our fathers, we were both young, you just don't understand." His eyes went wide when he realized what he said and regretted immediately.

A tear rolled down her face and he went to reach for her and she said, "No, Derek… you don't get to say that and brush it over. You are right, I didn't lose my dad in the line of duty. I lost him to a drunk driver. I'm not trying to up the ante but at least you still have your mother." She got in her car and slammed it shut.

He walked up to the window and said, "Please, baby girl… I'm so sorry, don't go"

"She was my friend too, you aren't the only one who is hurting."

He tried to open the door and she didn't let him.

"No, Derek, I need a night to myself. I love you, I really do but after that, I need to cool off."

He tried to plead, "Please, baby, I'm sorry"

She just backed up out of his driveway and he yelled, "PENELOPE, I LOVE YOU TOO!" He saw her head look at him with a shocked impression then he heard the brakes of an oncoming car as it hit her.

"PENELOPE, OH NO, BABYGIRL!"

He ran up to the crash and saw the blood as it ran down her face. He knew not to move her but he was next to driver's side door and began pleading,

"Oh baby, answer me, please answer me, Mama." He looked at some of the people just staring, "Someone call 911, my babygirl is hurt."

He just knelt by the car with tears, hot on his cheeks, as they streamed down. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know how long they were there when the sirens became louder as they speed up the street. He looked at the love of his life… almost lifeless.

"This is all my fault, baby girl, I love you." He mumbled.

As the emergency personal arrived, he gave his statement of the accident and when he saw them lift her into the ambulance.

"Excuse me, I'm her boyfriend, I want to stay with her."

The paramedic inside the ambulance said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan, we need space to help her. Please, sir, you can meet us at the hospital."

He ran back to his SUV and pulled out his phone. He was in over his head; he waited for her to answer the phone,

"Hey, baby boy"

"Mama, I need you here."

He heard the concern in her voice when she said, "Are you injured, baby boy? Derek, what's the matter?"

"Penelope, mom, she was in an accident. I..."

"Say no more, I'm on my way. Take a few deep breaths before driving. I don't need you in an accident too."

When she hung up, he looked up at the sky and said, "Dear God, I have never asked for anything more than this. Don't take her… please don't take her." He turned the key in the ignition and headed towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6, this one came much easier to me. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it.! My muse has a mission for me lately! Enjoy.**

When he got to the hospital he finally called the group. He wasn't sure who he should call first, Hotch or JJ, either way he knew he was in for it. He finally got control of his emotions and dialed JJ. He waited for what seemed forever for her to answer.

"Hey, Morgan, what's up?"

He began to tear up, he was so glad no one was with him while he lost his composure. The only one who was able to see that was Elle and his Babygirl and right now she was in surgery.

"JJ, you need to meet me at the hospital. "

"Morgan, are you okay? What happened?"

He sighed, " JJ, it isn't me, it is Penelope, she was in a car accident."

"How did she get in a car accident and not you when you travel to and from work together?"

"Not now, JJ, I need to keep my composure while I can. I just... need you guys here, please."

"Of course, just relax, Penelope is a fighter, everything will be fine. I will notify the others." She said with sympathy and then hung up.

Now he was here to wait for someone to show up, he knew the flight from Chicago to here would be at least over an hour. He had only been in the waiting room for 20 minutes. The time felt so much longer than just 20 minutes, he thought. He just wanted her to be all right so he could hold her again. He wanted to say he was sorry and that he didn't mean what he said. She couldn't leave him especially not like that. He put his head in his hands when he heard a familiar voice that he never expected  
to hear again

"So, Derek, how are you holding up?"

He looked up and shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Elle?"

"Yes, it's me, you stubborn jackass" She said as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her but had no words to express how he was feeling.

"Derek, you need to stop feeling guilty about what happened to me. I happened to me. The guilt you feel is going to consume you."

"How do you know I feel guilty? I could be just mad because you left us." He said as he tried desperately not to lose it.

"I know you, Derek. You have a hard time trusting people when things get hard. Don't let the guilt of what happened to me or Penelope ruin you. Yes, you fought but you weren't driving the car who crashed into her. He was driving too fast and you know it. Even if you were driving that car at the same time, that car would have hit you both."

He got upset and stood up and punched the wall, "I just feel so bad, it was my fault."

"What was your fault, Derek?"

He turned around and there was no Elle but instead his entire team just looking at him strangely. He looked all around him. JJ asked, "Derek, who were you were talking to?"

"No one, JJ, just talking to myself. Sorry, just stressed."

He let her hug him and just kept staring into space as Hotch and Reid asked him questions he didn't even bother to answer. He just was waiting for two women to make an appearance, either his mother or Penelope. His prayers were answered  
when Fran Morgan ran up to the group, JJ moved from Derek's arms to Reid's and Fran hugged her baby boy tight. Hotch and Gideon walked over to the nurse's station to see if they could get any information on Penelope while JJ and Reid went to get coffee for everyone. Derek was finally alone with his mother and before she could even ask what is wrong he put his head down and started to ramble, which was more a Penelope character trait than his.

"Oh, Mama, it was awful, we were arguing and I just couldn't believe I said what I did. The crash happened so fast and before I knew it... she was mashed up in the car and Penelope loves that car... luckily it wasn't completely totaled. I am going to work on that thing until it's brand fucking new," He paused just looked up at her. She reached for his hand to tell him it was okay to continue, " I just can't believe I didn't even tell her I loved her until we got in a fight. She is going to wake up and hate me for the rest of our lives."

"Don't self-sabotage yourself, Derek. Things were heated but don't you think that your father and I fought? Your father would want to cool down before a discussion and I would just want to get it over with and make things better," they both laughed softly as the memory of his father, " trust me, baby boy, she will be fine. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I told her she didn't understand how it felt to lose someone so young."

His mother just gave him a scolding looking.

"I know, mom. I feel awful; I didn't let her in. She made the comment that I at least still had my mom and she's right."

"Derek, I know that this hurts. You should have thought before speaking but when things get heated, people say things they shouldn't. I think you sadly got that trait from me. The car would have hit her if she was backing out and you weren't fighting. The man was speeding."

He sighed, "That's what Elle said or at least I thought I was talking to her."

"You are stressed, tired and coming down from adrenaline. Your logical side probably manifested as Elle when you rested your eyes. I know you miss your friend, Der, but just try letting more people in. I know it is harder for you because of the things you've been through and have seen but you have to try. That woman loves you, no matter how stubborn you are."

Derek leaned in to hug his mom and then kissed her cheek, "My logical side, why Elle though? If Reid was here he would say it should have been Spock," he smiled, "Thanks for being here, Mama."

"Anything for my children."

They both looked up to see the group were on their way towards them and behind them was a surgeon.

"Penelope Garcia?" The surgeon called out to the waiting room. All of them gave a sign of being there for her, wanting to know information. Hotch took control like he always does and reached for the surgeon's hand and said, "Yes, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, I'm Penelope's boss and her emergency contact. The rest of them are her coworkers and family."

The surgeon shook Hotch's hand and said "Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Hernandez... Miss Garcia was very lucky to only suffer from a few broken ribs on the lower left side and collar bone is fractured on the right side. We had to repair a fractured tibia on the right leg. She also has a mild concussion from the impact and some bruises and cuts from the seatbelt and airbags. She is now awake and she is asking for her boyfriend, Derek Morgan. I am pleased to let you know that not only is your girlfriend going to be okay but your baby as well."

Derek stumbled over his words to say, "Did you just say…my... baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I am back. Sorry for my absence but I was out enjoying summer and working! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading and staying with my story! Also, there is a part of BonesBird, she gave me hell for not putting it in my last chapter! **

He just stood there staring at the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan; your baby. Based on the patient's reaction and now yours, this fact was not known before the accident. Let me take you back to see your girlfriend, she is... impatiently waiting. I believe she told me she'd erase me from existence if I didn't bring you to her. I'm not sure if that was serious or just the drugs talking."

Morgan snapped out of his daze and laughed at that, "Oh, you poor man, that wasn't the drugs talking."

"Alright, follow me." He said, while walking in the direction of Penelope's room and Derek followed. When they finally made it to her room, he saw the discomfort on her sleeping face. He still felt so guilty about the fact she was in that hospital bed. He couldn't help it, the fight still played back in his head. The look on her face, the sound of the crash and even the way his heart broke when he held her hand as they waited for the paramedics. He walked over to drag the chair over to her bedside. He smiled; she must have fallen asleep while the doctor went to see them in the waiting room. While he sat there he thought of how much she meant to him and how he almost lost her, that was when he felt her squeeze the hand that automatically went to hers when he sat down. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, the relief inside him was transparent and he squeezed her hand back.

"Oh, Hot Stuff, it's okay, don't go into that dark place in that head of yours."

He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, "I just am so sorry, Babygirl. I didn't…" She interrupted him, "No…we will not do this, not now, not ever. This wasn't your fault. Yes we argued, yes we had a few low blows but we love each other. I won't let you feel guilty about this because someone was speeding and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You're…"

"… Pregnant, yes, I know"

"I could have…"

"… but you didn't"

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed gently.

"Everything will be fine, Derek."

He sighed, "I know, Babygirl… I just was so wrong to say what I did to you."

"What did we just agree on? No more talk of that fight, I forgive you and you forgive me for pushing you too hard."

"Oh, don't worry, dear, you didn't push him harder than necessary," They both looked up and saw Fran Morgan in the doorway. Penelope smiled, "It's nice to see you here, Mrs. Morgan."

"I told you to call me Fran or Ma, take your pick, sweetheart. Just never Mrs. Morgan."

"Alright, alright, I will call you Fran," Penelope paused before she said," I assume you heard about the whole me being pregnant thing."

"Well, yes dear, your whole team heard. They are all sitting out there and I think that Dr. Reid kid is going to get himself kicked out of the hospital."

Derek and Penelope both gave a very intrigued look hoping his mother would continue, which she did,

"When Agent Hotchner asked the doctor for more information on your condition he mentioned that your OB's name was Dr. Zimmerman and then your friend started to go on a rant about how that is the name of the creator of the, " Fran paused as she tried to remember what was said," Oh right, the doctor hologram thing on one of those Star Trek series."

Penelope laughed almost too hard that she winced slightly before she said, " I love that boy but leave it to him to make that comparison. Yes, Dr. Zimmerman created the Emergency Medical Hologram. Ironically, I was just watching Star Trek: Voyager last week. Speaking of Reid, where is my boy wonder and the rest of my team?"

As if speaking directly to them Hotch and the team came in.

"Your team, Garcia? Here I thought I was in charge", Hotch smiled.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you, my friend but I'm in charge. You all just think you are because this Tech Goddess lets you think so."

The entire group laughed because in a sense, she was right. Everyone was happy that Penelope was okay and most importantly alive. The group was so focused in their conversations when the nurse came in she was almost unseen.

"Excuse me, I think we should limit the amount of visitors to two at a time. We don't want to stress her too much."

Everyone agreed and the group left Derek and Spencer inside with her. Derek wasn't going anywhere until Penelope told him to, he always listened to her or his mother. Derek stood outside the door to give Spencer and Penelope a sense of privacy but both knew that he wasn't going too far. He heard Spencer start to say something quietly but he couldn't make it out and apparently neither did she. He spoke again but a little louder.

"Please don't do that to me again. I don't think I could survive losing you."

He watched Penelope reach for Spencer's hand and just hold it tight.

"Don't worry, my genius, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I never had older sister but you are the closest I have to one. I really do love you like a sister, Garcia and… I can't believe we almost lost you."

Penelope held her finger up to his lips and said, "Dr. Spencer Reid, no more. I'm fine and in fact I'm pregnant. Which reminds me… do you think when this baby is born that you will want to take the role on of Godfather?"

"Me? You really want me as the Godfather of your child? Wait, does Morgan know?"

He felt it was time to interrupt the two by siding with his woman.

"Reid, I would be honored if you were the Godfather of my child. Plus, between you and Penelope this child will be the smartest, if not the most resourceful one ever."

"Well if you two feel so about it then I will definitely be the Godfather of him or her. "

The three just smiled at each other. The guilt Derek was feeling started to fade slightly. He started laughing when Spencer said,

"Has anyone mentioned the name of your OB?"

Derek knew he was one lucky man to have these people in his life. He just wanted to get Penelope home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I just started school, so I will write less but don't worry, I never give up on my stories. My muse just picked up randomly last night and here we go! :) **

**Much love, Ash :) **

It had been 3 months since the accident and Derek was happy to say that Penelope was pretty much fully recovered. He was still over the moon that she was pregnant; he had been convinced that she would leave him after what was said during the argument. He knew he had to put it out of his head because of how adamant she had been when she was in the hospital. Now that she was 4 months pregnant and starting to show, he wanted to take her out tonight after they left work. He had been praying all day for them to not be called on case and if anyone knew him, praying wasn't a thing that Derek did often. He really wanted to make sure that as their baby grew inside her that she knew she was always his beautiful woman. He had watched his brother-in-laws make stupid mistakes with his sisters when they had his nieces and nephews. He knew that tonight has to be perfect for her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reid, he looked more tired than usual and it seemed as if he was about to dump all the sugar into his coffee. Although the man looked tired, he looked very happy, almost had pep in his step. He thought for a second and he came to a conclusion, he walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So, Pretty Boy got laid last night, didn't he?"

Reid just responded as he walked to his desk, "Seriously, Morgan, even if I did get as you put it, "laid", I wouldn't be announcing it to the entire bullpen."

"Oh, Pretty Boy got laid!"

"Morgan, stop it. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Pretty Boy got laid"

"Morgan…"

They both were interrupted by a red-headed woman who just walked up behind Reid and kissed him on the cheek while she put a case file on his desk, "Sorry to intrude but you left this at my house, looked important. See you later, Spencer." She went to walk away but not before she turned back to address Derek.

"Oh, Morgan is it? Yes, he got laid last night. Three wonderful times." She blew a kiss at Reid and walked out of the building.

"Alright, Reid, who is that and where did you meet her?"

He just took a sip of his coffee and responded nonchalantly with reddened cheeks that gave his feelings away, " Her name is Mackenzie and we met at a Star Trek convention"

"You met that at a Star Trek convention?"

Reid sighed, "If by that, you mean her, then yes. We met a few months ago, right before Penelope's accident. I didn't bring it up because she was healing and I didn't want to distract her from her recovery."

"Oh, Pretty Boy, she will find out sooner or later, you better tell Penelope soon."

"Tell Penelope what?" They both heard as they saw her walk towards them," That Spencer has a girlfriend named Mackenzie that he met at a Star Trek convention?"

Both of them look confused as they tried to figure out how she knew. Penelope leaned against Reid's desk and finally answered the question that plagued both their minds.

"Well, Spencer, you should remember who suggested that convention to you. I've met her, too. I didn't know you two ran into each other or hit it off until Mackenzie and I caught up for coffee a few weeks ago. I was just waiting for you to tell me about it yourself."

She laughed as she put a hand on her stomach, she just barely showed but when she did that, you could tell. She reached with her other hand for Derek's

"Care to come with me, I am feeling nauseous and want to walk a bit. I figured you could come with me."

Derek just took her hand and smiled,

"Of course I will walk with you, Baby girl."

They walked out of the building and walked side by side on the sidewalk. He loved moments like this because he loved being so close to her. He never knew when they'd be on case again and he needed to enjoy the time he had with her. He felt him squeeze his hand before she said,

"Have you thought about what we should name the baby?"

"No, I haven't, I know we decided not to know the sex of the baby until birth."

She laughed, "They still need names, Derek."

"Well, I had a dream last night where we had a daughter and named her Melody Elle. I liked the name," Penelope just smiled as he continued, " I haven't thought much for a son. Actually, I was thinking of Damien after…"

Penelope just squeezed his hand, to let him know that she knew he was talking about Carl's other victim. Due to Penelope's injuries she didn't go out to Chicago with him for his mother's birthday. While there he was arrested as a suspect of murder, the murder of Damien Walters. He was home now and everyone knew about his past. Carl Buford molested him and other boys; Damien was just trying to help a friend and for that lost his life. Derek would always feel guilty for that death. He should have spoke up when it happened but he was ashamed. He knew Buford was in prison but it didn't erase what he did to him. Derek's thoughts were interrupt by Penelope, as she said,

"I think Damien is a great name for a boy, I guess I will have to think of a middle name that sounds good with Morgan."

As they started to head back to work, Morgan's cell started to ring.

"Morgan… Alright, Hotch, we will be up in the conference room in a few minutes."

Penelope looked at him and he just said, "Conference room, Baby girl, looks like we have a case in Atlanta."

He saw her frown and became extremely glad that tonight's date night was intended as a surprise. He put a hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone that is still with me, I'm back! I had a severe writers block. I'm not usually this bad at keeping up with stories, so I apologize. I hope you all enjoy this, I know have a direction again!  
**

**Love you all! **

They were home from Atlanta, this case was one of- no scratch that- the worst case they had ever encountered. He sat down on the edge of bed and put his head in his hands.

"Is there room for your baby girl in those arms?"

Derek looked up and saw Penelope leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. He just nodded and felt as she sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. They just sat there for a moment, both in their own mind trying to understand what they had just experienced. There was nothing that could have prepared them for that; the team had been through some terrible things. Elle got shot, he almost got arrested for murder and now Reid had been kidnapped and tortured. The team wasn't fine, he wasn't alright and most of all, Reid or JJ were definitely not alright. He felt Penelope's hands touch his face and he raised his head so their eyes were locked. She spoke softly as she asked,

"Baby, what is on your mind?"

Derek didn't say anything. He just continued to look into her eyes and hoped she wouldn't make him talk.

"Derek, I know you hate talking but remember what happened last time you bottled up your emotions?"

He stood up quickly but managed not to knock over Penelope before he said,  
"Yes! I remember, hell, I never forget. Last time, we ended up fighting and you almost died in a car accident! I remember, don't scare me with that. I thought we weren't going to talk about it. You don't have to scare me… I remember it every day. There are things in my life I will never forget. One of them definitely is watching my father being shot down. Two, what Carl Buford did to me. Three, waiting to know if Elle was okay and you guessed it, the moment that car made impact with yours. Now, I get the lovely addition of Reid dying before my very eyes on screen, to the list of the things I will never forget"

He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder; while he ranted he had turned his back to her. He didn't want her to see the few tears that fell down his cheeks. She walked around him and pointed into his chest.

"Derek, when will you learn that no matter what you say or do that I always think you are the strongest man alive? Now put that pride away and talk to me. I do believe you have once again forgotten that you didn't experience most of those events alone. I do remember Elle being shot and I do believe that since I was in said car accident, I get to remember that. I need you to talk to me about things. I remember watching Reid die, I remember watching him being brought back to life. I know that case was one for the record books but he needs us more than we need to obsess over the fact he almost didn't make it."

He just looked at her and for the first time in a long time smiled. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. When they parted, Penelope looked confused.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, Hot Stuff, but where is that smile coming from?"

"You always know how to put me in my place. There hasn't been a woman other than my Mama who could do that."

Penelope leaned in and whispered against his lips, "Well, what can I say, I'm one hell of a woman."

"Don't I know it, baby."

He walked back to their bed and slowly helped Penelope down to the mattress while he kissed her slowly. Things were heating up when all of a sudden Penelope said, "oh, not now." He looked down at her very confused.

"Baby doesn't think we should be getting it on."

"I'm seriously getting cock-blocked by my own son or daughter before they are born?"

Penelope just nodded slowly, "The baby won't stop kicking me"

Derek slide down and kissed her belly while he said, "Stop kicking your Mama, please? Daddy would greatly appreciate it." They both stood still and when Derek put his hand on her stomach, he felt a kick. Penelope laughed,

"I guess our baby is also as stubborn as we are."

"That's okay, we've already had an eventful few days, why don't we just put in a movie and relax?"

"That sounds heavenly, let me go to the bathroom again, you know how my bladder is the size of a peanut, I swear."

While Penelope was in the bathroom he went over to his sock drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box and pulled out a ring, it was absolutely beautiful. The ring was the same ring his father used when he proposed to his mother. Derek had kept it in the drawer since he returned from his mother's birthday. He was waiting for the right moment. Penelope came out of the bathroom and asked,  
"What is so interesting about your sock drawer, Hot Stuff? Is that where you are hiding all the kinky things?"

Derek turned around slowly with the ring still in his hand, "Depends, do you find this kinky?" He slowly got on one knee and continued, "Penelope Garcia, will you do the honor of marrying me?" He watched her shocked eyes form tears as she said "Of course, Derek… oh my." Derek stood up to put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. When the broke apart, Penelope exclaimed, "I have to call JJ and Prentiss."

Derek just smiled, things were going to be okay. He pulled out his phone and when he heard his mom answer all he said was, " She said, yes, Mama, she said yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I'm going to be honest. I had a hard time figuring out if I was going to continue this story. I didn't think it was fair for me to just stop. I was in a play and school was busy and I don't do well with multi-chapter stories. I apologize for the extreme gaps between updates. I appreciate anyone who sticks around my stories. I do plan on finishing this story. After, I may just stick to one-shots. I hope you enjoy!**

_**As always: I don't own Criminal Minds. Read and Review, if you want.**_

The preparations for the wedding were exhausting but luckily that wasn't necessarily his job. Pen, JJ and Prentiss were all over it. They were giggling about dresses, flower arrangements and even the song they'd have our first dance to. Penelope was now pushing 6 months pregnant and Derek couldn't be happier. He was going to marry his best friend and the one woman who understood his job better than anyone else could. He still felt someone was missing, he couldn't quite figure out what it was but he knew he'd have to figure it out. He glanced over and saw Penelope in the doorway.

"Hello, babygirl, what is the progress of our wedding?"

"Derek, I would rather just elope or have an incredibly small ceremony. Honestly, the BAU is the only family I really have left. My parents are gone and my brothers are not really close to me anymore. Ever since the whole hacking thing and almost being sent to jail. They aren't exactly my biggest fans. "

"Well it is their loss, Mama," Derek stood up to walk towards her.

She leaned her head against his check and sighed, "Derek, this big wedding thing just doesn't feel right to me."

"Well then we will chance it, just my family and the BAU family. Emily and JJ will be your bridesmaids and Hotch and Spencer will be my groomsmen. We will do a small ceremony. Nothing fancy, just us. We always do work better with it just being us. "

He tilted her head up so they could look in each other's eyes. Everything he wanted was here in his arms. She was pregnant with their baby and he was to be her husband. That was when he remembered Penelope had a doctor's appointment today; they decided to find out the sex of the baby instead of waiting.

"Lets get you to the doctors and we can see what is in there, a little girl or little boy. I'm anxious to see what we are having."

Penelope smiled before saying, "Of course, my love, let my grab my purse and we will be on our way.

The ride to the appointment was quiet; they both were deep in their own heads. They were both thought about the baby's health and definitely the sex of the baby was heavily on their minds. When they arrived at the hospital, they made their way to Dr. Zimmerman's office. While in the waiting room Derek watched a mother who had to be as far along as Pen, she looked so young and he couldn't believe she was pregnant. Even after all the things he's seen in the field he still couldn't believe a man would let a woman he impregnated go through this alone. He grabbed Pen's hand and kissed it. In those moments, he remembered just how lucky he was. He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a nurse.

"Penelope Garcia, the doctor will see you now."

They both jumped out of their seats and headed towards the examination room. He helped Pen up on the table next to the ultrasound machine. There was a knock at the door and as it slowly opened, Dr. Zimmerman came into the room and shook both their hands.

"Hello, Penelope, Derek, glad to see you both here. I heard you decided to find out the sex of the baby."

Derek just nodded his head while Penelope said, " Yes, I am very excited to figure out what I'm carrying. I was going to wait but anyone who knows me knows I would cave before the baby is born. I need to spoil him or her. Even before they are born."

"Alright, Miss Garcia, lets get to it." The doctor put some clear gel on Penelope stomach. He moved what looked to Derek like a wand across her stomach. He stopped in a few places and examined the screen. This made Derek nervous.

"Doctor, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Morgan. I'm just looking around, making sure the environment for the baby is fine, nothing is wrong. In fact, listen, there is the heartbeat."

Derek paused, he hadn't heard this before; Penelope was in the hospital, they didn't do a lot with the baby other than making sure the baby was alive. They didn't pause to listen to the heartbeat. He didn't realize that tears were in his eyes until Penelope squeezed his hand. The doctor continued,

"Now, look here, it looks like you are carrying a little girl. Congratulations, you are having a daughter."

He looked at the woman carrying his child, "We are having a daughter, sweetheart. Hopefully just like her Mama."

"Well let's hope she doesn't try to hack the governments computer systems."

Dr. Zimmerman gave them a looked at both of them and laughed because he obviously thought Penelope was joking. He knew that she wasn't but they didn't need to tell the doctor that. They were having a daughter and everything was okay in the world.


End file.
